This invention relates to a block brake assembly for a railway vehicle, the assembly having one, but usually two or more, exchangeable brake blocks in a holder which is mounted for pivotal movement about an axis parallel to the axle of the braked wheel. The assembly is displaceable against the wheel so that the brake block is pressed against the periphery thereof when the brake is engaged.